Princess Bubblegum's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: What happens when you have a cute princess who is bubblegum fart all over the place? A whole lotta gassy bubbles, that's what.
1. Chapter 1

**Princess Bubblegum's Farting Problem**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: All right, now that I'm not a lazy, stupid butthead, I'll gladly be telling y'all why this and that other fanfic with the Ice King is here. To put it into perspective... I love this show. A lot. And I thank a certain website for truly convincing me how good it is. So yeah, this and the Ice King fanfic are gonna be my two main ones for this series. For now. So enjoy.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

Another nice party was occuring in the Candy Kingdom, with the heroes Finn and Jake part_ying as_ usual, you see. Princess Bubblegum was up in her tower, cooly dancing as well as she flexed her extremely skinny arms, until she accidentally farted, a pink fart bubble coming out from her as it popped, causing Princess Bubblegum to fall out of the tower. Finn gasped as he noticed this, running towards Princess Bubblegum as she landed right on him.

"Hey Finn, ya okay bro?" Jake asked as he poked Finn's head.

Princess Bubblegum looked around, scratching her head until she looked down, to see that she was crushing Finn. She gasped as she farted loudly, more cute pink bubbles coming out from her as Finn struggled getting out. Princess Bubblegum got up, slightly blushing as Finn chuckled stupidly.

"Dear sugarcoats, Finn! I... didn't mean to rip one on you!" Princess Bubblegum apologized as she touched her fingertips together.

Finn laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Heh heh! It's no problem, princess! I have such cases myself!" He started laughing as Jake wrapped his right arm around Finn, laughing as well.

Princess Bubblegum shrugged as she started laughing, letting out another loud fart as everyone else began laughing, too. Then the Ice King showed up, planning on stealing Princess Bubblegum once again.

"This time, you're mine, princess, and there's nothing you can do about it!" The Ice King evilly laughed as he caused a cliffhanger on the very first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn and Jake both gasped as the Ice King popped up and snatched Princess Bubblegum right on the spot, watching him run off away laughing as Princess Bubblegum screamed for help. The candy civilians gasped as Finn and Jake ran after the Ice King, with Lady Rainocorn popping out of the clear blue sky, following the two adventurers.

""Give her back, you old patoot!" Finn shouted as he tossed a boomerange at the Ice King.

The Ice King hissed as he blasted the boomerange into smithereens with a zap of ice lightning. "Make me, stupid little fat boy!" The Ice King cackled with glee as he made it out of the green grassy meadows and onto the barren snowland that was his kingdom, with Princess Bubblegum screaming as she let out a pitiful poot.

Jake grew big as Finn climbed up his leg and jumped on his back, with Lady Rainocorn zapping beams of different colors at the Ice King. Somehow, the Ice King had enough charisma to avoid the beams and made it to his tower, sealing the entrance. Finn screamed as he lunged towards the door, holding his sword in the air as the Ice King popped out from behind, surprising Finn. The Ice King laughed as he froze Finn on the spot, watching the boy fall on the snow in a block of chilly ice as he headed back into his tower.

"Finn!" Jake exclaimed as he shrunk back to normal, grabbing the block of ice containing Finn and crying as Lady Rainocorn came down, comforting him. "I should have done something to that old bag! Please forgive me!"

The Ice King laughed as he sealed off all entrances and exits, approaching the captived Princess Bubblegum, who was tied to chains. "And now, my pretty princess..." The Ice King started in his ever so present Tom Kenny voice as he massaged his white beard, moving his eyes up and down in a sexual matter as he tapped his fingertips, "You're finally mine..."

Princess Bubblegum trembled with fright as she let out a high pitched poot, causing several pink colored, gas filled bubbles to appear right behind her as the Ice King laughed evilly.


	3. Chapter 3

The Ice King had prepared an ambush for Finn and Jake as he approached the distressed Princess Bubblegum, who was failing at trying to escape. The Ice King laughed as he patted Princess Bubblegum on the head, being oddly nice to her.

"Don't fret, my sweet Princess Bubblegum. Why, once I rid of that wretched young boy and his shiny metal ass biting dog, I shall make you my cool bride!" The Ice King stated as he laughed, waving his arms in the air.

Princess Bubblegum blew a rasberry at him, turning her head away. "Ha! I rather suffocate by my own bubbly farts than to marry you!" As soon as she said this, she let out a big fart bubble that floated in between her and the Ice King, popping much to the Ice King's disgust.

"Bleh! Very well, then!" The Ice King stated as he waved his fingers in the air, planning something crafty. "Suffocate by your own gas, you shall!" He then zapped Princess Bubblegum.

Awkward silence occured as Lady Rainicorn poked her head through the window, secretly seeing what was happening. The Ice King smirked as he tapped his fingers with delight.

Princess Bubblegum shuddred as she felt her stomach acting strange, letting another loud fart out as the huge gas filled bubble drifted into the air. The Ice King closed his eyes as he snapped his fingers, and suddenly, the fart bubble attatched itself to Princess Bubblegum's head! Lady Rainocorn screeched in horror as she rushed downwards to warn Finn and Jake, while the Ice King laughed gloriously, watching Princess Bubblegum scream in horror as she could not take the stench of her own fart, releasing several more, smaller fart bubbles in vain.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn and Jake were still trying to get through the entrance as Lady Rainicorn came spiraling down, trying to warn the two boys. The Ice King chuckled as he lowered one of the levers, having plotted a nasty trap for the heroes. Princess Bubblegum was still suffocating in the fart bubble she made, screaming as she literally could not tolerate it.

"Something wrong, my dear fair Lady?" Jake asked as he approached Lady Rainicorn, while Finn continued striking down the door with punches and kicks.

Lady Rainicorn spoke in Korean, alarming Jake of the nasty trap the Ice King set for them. Jake gasped as he tried to warn Finn, but could not as he and Finn both fell down the pit that burns for hours. Lady Rainicorn gasped in shock as she flew right after them, going as fast as she could to safe Finn and Jake's lives, of which both were at stake as they flailed their long skinny arms screaming.

The Ice King laughed as he raised his arms in the air triumphally, white lightning in the background cracking as he turned towards to Princess Bubblegum, smiling deviously as he approached her slowly, tapping his fingers together.

"Well, my deary... looks like it's just you and me..." The Ice King stated as he licked his lips together, a crazed look appearing in his eyes.

Princess Bubblegum screamed loud enough to burst the fart bubble her heard as stuck in, releasing more loud farts as the bubbles surfaced towards the ceiling, all of them somehow being resistant to popping. Nearby the lair of the misunderstood Ice King, Marceline The Vampire Queen and the Lumpy Space Princess for some bizarre reason were together within the snowy border, looking up at the lair as they heard the Ice King cackle.

"I still don't, like, think this is a good lumpin' idea," The Lumpy Space Princess responded as she folded her arms, pouting as she followed Marceline closely, "Why do we gotta team up, anyway?"

Marceline turned around and hissed at the Lumpy Space Princess, giggling as she waved her right hand at her. "Oh, don't you see? We just want to give that ol' Ice King a spook. Besides, I've dealt with him before." She shrugged as she chuckled, closing her eyes. "He's not much trouble as long as you can calm him down with words instead of fighting."

"...Words? Instead of fighting?" The LSP responded in shock as the two got closer and closer to the lair of the Ice King, somehow able to not hear any of Princess Bubblegum's loud farts that came erupting from her due to sheer fright.


	5. Chapter 5

Princess Bubblegum began sniffling as the Ice King began plotting an even deeper evil deed, a larger pink colored fart bubble emerging from Princess Bubblegum. The Ice King turned around and hissed at her as he threatened to freeze the princess of the Candy Kingdom, trying to think for himself.

"Now... with that stupid boy Finn and his pesky plumber Jake out of the way, I can go and marry any princess of my choosing..." The Ice King muttered as he giggled, tapping his fingertips, "That sounds so... deliciously delightful..."

Princess Bubblegum groaled as she barked at the Ice King. "You'll never get away with this, you old patoot! Not even with me chained up in these walls-" She was cut off by her own loud fart, prompting her to blush madly.

The Ice King turned around, pointed angrily at Princess Bubblegum. "Silence your ass, princess! Your precious Finn isn't here to save you now!" He laughed as he then clapped his hands together, summoning Gunther The Penguin. "Gunther, make sure our new guest doesn't escape. I'm going to wash up."

Gunther saluted as he stood in front of the chained Princess Bubblegum, while the Ice King went to wash up. Princess Bubblegum tought of a way to get out, and she got an idea, smirking evilly as she looked at Gunther, who tilted his head to the right in confusion.

"Oh, Gunther..." Princess Bubblegum began as she sniffled, trying to convince Gunther to free her, "I'm so... sad... can you... free me, please..." She began to cry as tears came rolling down her eyes.

Gunther felt sorry for Princess Bubblegum as he attempted to free her, but when one of Princess Bubblegum's fart bubbles popped right on Gunther's nose, the bizarre smell convinced him otherwise, folding his arms and shaking his head.

Dropping her jaw in disbelief at what happened, Princess Bubblegum began wailing out waterfalls of tears as she farted more bubbles, enough to have covered the icicle ceiling.

Marceline The Vampire Queen and the Lumpy Space Princess were both in front of the entrance to the Ice King's lair, a family of penguins on the left side, presumbly Gunther's family, watching the two females with curiosity. LSP floated upward, to see what that old Ice King was up to as she glanced from a safe distance, seeing Princess Bubblegum chained up, and failing to convince Gunther to free her as she kept farting more cute pink bubbles. LSP rolled her eyes as she floated back down to Marceline.

"She's chained up, farting away like an erupting volcano," LSP replied as she folded her arms, scoffing as she felt this plan was stupid. "Why don't we just save our time and turn back now?"

Marceline got a dirty smirk across her face as she, too, dealt a rather loud fart. "No way, Lumpster! I'm not gonna let action go past me!" She floated up and broke right into the main corridor of the Ice King, scaring away Gunther, who ran out of the room.

Princess Bubblegum sighed of relief as she dealt a low pitched fart, satisfied to see someone arrive. "Oh, Marceline! Thank goodness you showed up! I thought my bacon was toast!"

Marceline laughed as she hissed at Princess Bubblegum, frightening her as she dealt a high pitch fart, much to Marceline's delight. "Don't get your hopes up, PB. I'm just here for-" Before she could finish, Marceline was mostly frozen up to her head by the Ice King, who was summoned by the terrified Gunther.

"Snoo**ping as** usual in MY lair, 'eh Marceline?" The Ice King laughed as he shook his head, wagging his left index finger at her, "That's NO Good."

Marceline growled as she struggled to move her body in the hard layer of ice, while Princess Bubblegum continued crying and farting. The Lumpy Space Princess, having heard what was going on, sighed as she floated up, knowing that she had to take action.

"When I lumpin' free those lumpin' two idiots, they're going to lumpin' regret it..." LSP muttered angrily as she continued having her arms folded.


	6. Chapter 6

Princess Bubblegum was still crying and farting, knowing that there was no hope for her. The Ice King laughed as he pushed Marceline's encased body trapped in ice into a dungeon cell, locking up the cell as he placed the keys in his bluish robe, taking his robe off to reveal his surprisingly skinny body, only his underwear conceling his nakedness. Marceline blushed as she never saw the Ice KIng stripped of his bluish robe until now.

"You didn't tell me you were really skinny under that thing!" Marceline exclaimed, a faint smile appearing across her face. "Why did you cleverly hide it?"

The Ice King chuckled as he turned around, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I do have my reasons. Besides, wearing thatb ridiculous thing makes me get dizzy sometimes, and-" He was interrupted by a loud fart from Princess Bubblegum that echoed throughout all of the Ice Kingdom. The Ice King shook his fists angrily as he flapped up to Princess Bubblegum's face with his beard, slapping Princess Bubblegum across the face and scolding her. "It's rude to interrupt me while I'm speaking! Shut your butt up, or I'll freeze you into permament hibernation!"

Princess Bubblegum trembled her lips as she sniffled, her eyes more widened and more cutesy than ever before. Marceline, despite feeling somewhat bad for Princess Bubblegum, couldn't help herself but giggle as Princess Bubblegum released another loud fart, the gas filled pink bubble being as big as the Ice King's entire body. Ice King sighed as he came back down to the floor, approaching Marceline.

"Well, I love to stay and chat, but I'm going to get a few things," Ice King told Marceline as he headed into his closet.

Marceline blinked in confusion as more pinkish gas bubbles headed towards the ceilings, Princess Bubblegum's farts being more prominent as she continued crying her heart out. Outside, the Lumpy Space Princess was still wondering how to rescue Princess Bubblegum and Marceline, but had no idea on how to barge in.


	7. Chapter 7

It was several minutes later, and Princess Bubblegum was still held hostage, her farts getting louder and smellier as Marceline was tied up right next to Princess Bubblegum. The Lumpy Space Princess was having a hard time wondering what to do as the Ice King was sipping some tea, reading a newspaper his personal favorite penguin, Gunther, gave him.

"Magic Man still on the loose... more to come," The Ice King read aloud as he scoffed, rolling his eyes as he poured more tea into his cup, "I'm not afraid of that fool. I can outmagic him any day."

"Like you can outmagic me?" Ricardio, the Ice King's unpleasant heart, muttered from the inside.

The Ice King growled as he punched himself in the chest, silencing Ricardio. "Silence! If it weren't for my spell going wrong, you would never be alive, you understand, Rejectio?"

LSP sighed as she folded her arms, looking back in to see Princess Bubblegum crying as more giant pink fart bubbles crowded up the ceiling. "That girl really has some issues." After thinking briefly for a moment, LSP decided to go get some advice. "Maybe someone can convince me to rescue her..."

"Lumpy Space Princess, wait!" Marceline shouted as she struggled to break free, gasping as Princess Bubblegum's fart loudly blew in her face, prompting the Ice ing to joyfully laugh.

"Ohohohoho! How does it feel to have rotten wind in your face, Marceline?" The Ice King teased as he gleefully slapped his butt, pointing at Marceline and laughing with all his joy.

Marceline groaned as she blew her black hair back up, after it was gassed down. "All right, Ice King, I'll admit, you managed to get me pretty good." She then glanced at Princess Bubblegum, who was still crying as her incoming fart shook the entire lair, turning around to face the Ice King. "But why didn't you simply freeze PB so she would stop crying and farting?"

"Because..." The Ice King started as he chuckled, tapping his icy fingertips together, "This is a more appropriate way of torture. Besides, I want my jollies, too." He laughed as he sat back down, this time grabbing a bluish bowl of hot buttery popcorn and munching down on it as he watched Princess Bubblegum constantly crying.

Marceline groaned as she wondered what the Lumpy Space Princess was up to, closing her eyes as she thought to herself, albeit a bit harder to concentrate with Princess Bubblegum's farts as loud as fog horns, "LSP, I hope you know what you're doing..."

The Lumpy Space Princess was laughing as she was chasing after the elegant Slime Princess, the two running around in the frosty, smooth snow.


End file.
